


Alphabetically

by PaigeTurner



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeTurner/pseuds/PaigeTurner
Summary: Natasha is horny and having trouble satisfying herself, meanwhile Steve and Bucky are having too much fun satisfying each other.





	1. A is for Autoerotic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge response. The challenge was a smut fic for each letter of the alphabet. I have added my own restrictions: that each work should be 150 words exactly and that the 26 works should tell a single cohesive story. We'll see how far I get.

Natasha closed her eyes. She thought of warm hands caressing her skin. The roughness of callouses. The sharpness of nails. She let out a tremulous sigh as she gently stroked herself. Her hands were familiar, the motions practiced and predictable. Her fingers, too narrow for what she wanted, dipped into her sex. Her hips rocked against her hand. She bit down on a sliver of her lower lip, panting. She could almost feel his stubble scraping against her jaw, his breath in her ear. Her hand was moving fast between her legs. Fingers roughly circling her clit before diving back in. She strained, her back arching. Her finger flicked across the sensitive nub. She collapsed against the bed with a frustrated growl and retreated to more gentle strokes. After a moment she pulled her hand away. Natasha padded into the bathroom naked to wash her hands. “Not tonight, I guess.”

 


	2. B is for Bondage

Too tight?” Bucky whispered.

Steve flexed his wrist against the silken scarves binding him to the headboard. He shook his head. “Good.”

“Good,” Bucky echoed. He kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth, denying his lover the opportunity to kiss him back. He nuzzled into Steve’s neck, his stubble rough but his hair soft, a mix of scratching and tickling. His mouth was likewise full of contradictions: the gentle tongue, the sharp teeth. He kissed, licked, and nibbled his way down Steve’s captive body.

Steve twitched as Bucky’s hair brushed over his nipple. Bucky looked up at him with a smirk that made Steve nervous. “A little sensitive?” He ran his fingers over Steve’s broad chest.

“Mm-hm.” Steve struggled not to damage the scarf or the bed as he squirmed and strained. Bucky’s mouth ghosted over his nipple and Steve writhed against the mattress as though trying to escape through it.


	3. C is for Cock

Bucky’s mouth lavished attention on each of Steve’s nipples. Painfully slowly, he progressed down his lover’s torso. He dipped his tongue into Steve’s navel, which earned him a half-choked chuckle. Steve closed his eyes, willing Bucky to go further down.

He felt hot breath against the sensitive head of his cock and whimpered in anticipation. Then the mattress shifted and the warmth was gone and Steve opened his eyes. Bucky straddled Steve’s chest, his knees tucked under the blond’s armpits. He leaned forward, his cock bobbing towards Steve’s face.

Steve opened his mouth eagerly. Bucky placed the tip of his cock on his tongue and let him taste his skin. Steve’s tongue pressed against the flesh, up and over the head, savoring the precum glistening in the slit. He opened his mouth wider.   
  
His muscles strained as Steve tried to bring his head forward, craving all of Bucky’s delectable cock.


	4. D is for Deepthroat

Bucky grinned and stroked his hair fondly.

“Easy there, you’re gonna get it all. I promise.”

He eased his hips forward, sinking his cock into Steve’s waiting mouth. The feel of his tongue sliding down the shaft was just this side of heaven. Bucky groaned and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, gently tugging the short strands. He pressed deeper into that welcoming heat, the all-enveloping wetness of Steve’s mouth.

The metal headboard groaned in protest as Steve strained the silken restraints. Bucky pulled back, letting Steve suck air through his nose. He cupped his head; his hips thrust forward once more, this time burying the full length of his God-given glory in his lover’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Bucky swore, his balls resting against Steve’s chin. “Fuck that’s impressive, man.”

He fucked Steve’s mouth with slow strokes. Steve relaxed, wrapping his fingers around the silk scarves and letting himself be used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an aside, this work represents my first explicit M/M writing


	5. E is for Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the walls are thin

Natasha had excellent hearing. Her bedroom shared a wall with Steve’s and it was consistently a problem. Tonight, it was a different kind of problem. She operated under the assumption that he had excellent hearing and tried to keep her activities quiet...or take them out of the bedroom. Steve was clueless. She could hear the mattress springs squeaking, the bed frame knocking against the drywall and the two men groaning in a specific way. 

Recognizing both voices only made it worse. The fact that her hand was cramping from her own efforts without producing the desired result, well, it couldn’t get much worse than that. She should be happy for him. For both of them, really. If anyone needed and deserved a good lay, it was Captain Steve Rogers.

Jealousy gnawed at her. Jealousy and the fact that hearing them was making it harder to ignore her unresolved need.


End file.
